Ruptura interrumpida
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si justo en el momento en que estás por separarte de tu pareja, algo los interrumpe? Eren y Levi van a tener un mes para decidir qué hacer con su relación. ¿Podrán salvarla después de todo? Riren, lemon, smut, celos, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Ruptura interrumpida.**

Para mi Luna querida. Ojalá te diviertas leyendo esta… cosa que escribí para sacarte una sonrisa. Iba a ser un one shot, pero se me hizo largo, por lo que decidí subirlo en partes. Espero guste, a quien lo lea C:

* * *

 _"Ausencia de evidencia no es evidencia de ausencia"._

-x-

El timbre sonó de una manera que Levi hacía rato no escuchaba. Supo de inmediato quién era, y después de encender la pava eléctrica, fue a abrir la puerta.

—Hola.

Por un momento sintió que ese par de ojos verdes que lo veían del otro lado lo descolocaban, pero logró recuperarse enseguida y devolvió el saludo con neutralidad.

—Hola. Acabo de poner el agua para el té.

—Ah, bueno. Está fresco, te voy a aceptar uno.

Eren entró frotándose las manos. En la casa no hacía frío, pero afuera y siendo ya de noche, era otra la historia.

—¿Venís directo del canal?

Eren se sentó en el sofá doble para descansar un poco sus piernas y se quitó la bufanda. Ser técnico de iluminación nunca había sido una aventura sino hasta que lo contrataron para una novela de renombre en un canal de aire.

—Sí, no quería que se hiciera muy tarde. Mañana te levantás temprano y no quería quitarte mucho tiempo.

Levi no dijo nada y fue directo hasta la cocina a esperar a que el agua terminase de hervir. Odiaba los dramatismos innecesarios, y su forma de evitarlos era desapareciendo de la escena. Conocía a Eren, y sabía a dónde quería llegar con cada cosa que decía.

Dos minutos después la tecla de la pava se puso en rojo avisando que el agua ya estaba lista. Preparó dos tazas de té negro y volvió al living a unírsele a Eren.

—Gracias.

Bebieron la infusión sin comentar mucho, ya era bastante incómoda la situación. Eren le preguntó a Levi por sus clases, y la charla giró en torno al trabajo.

—Y ayer llegó una estudiante de intercambio de Inglaterra. ¿Podés creer que estoy dando temas que ella no vio?

—Bueno, estamos hablando del St. Brendands, Levi. El inglés de ahí es muy avanzado.

—Ni tanto. El problema es el nivel de la piba.

Después de un rato, cuando no había nada más por beber y la charla se había vuelto un tanto forzada, Eren se levantó.

—Voy a agarrar lo que me queda de ropa...

Levi asintió y juntó las tazas, que ya estaban frías y vacías.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, no le era indiferente estar así. No lo hacía feliz saber que Eren fue a su casa sólo para volver a irse. Había pasado una semana de la separación, pero se sentía como una eternidad. Se había acostumbrado a despertar y ver una mata de pelo castaño, brazos y piernas desparramados por toda la cama, y una cara que, sin importar cuánta baba seca tuviese en las comisuras de los labios, seguía siendo besable.

Pero también se estaba acostumbrando a las extremas escenas de celos. Se estaba acostumbrando a dar explicaciones de todo lo que hacía: a dónde iba, con quién, por qué. Y no quería eso, ya no. Amaba a Eren, pero no era sano seguir en eso tan tóxico en lo que se había transformado su relación.

Vio a su ex agarrar una de las valijas del armario y guardar en ella algo más que remeras y pantalones. Se estaba llevando recuerdos, parte de su vida.

Sintió ganas de frenarlo, de buscar una excusa, algo que lo detuviera. Dormir otra noche sin Eren sería aceptar que ya no habría noches con Eren.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, alertando a los dos. Levi sabía que no esperaba a nadie más, pero Eren no. Miró su reloj y después la puerta abierta de la habitación, desde la que se veía la puerta principal, y supuso que era algo tarde para visitas, por lo que miró a Levi acusadoramente. Levi ignoró esa incriminación silenciosa y espió por el rabillo. Abrió después de ver de quién se trataba.

—Hey, ¿qué hacés viniendo a estas horas?

—Yo también me alegro de verte. Hola, Eren. ¿Qué hacés con esa valija?

Eren la cerró tratando de disimular lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermana.

—Hola, Izzy. Eh, es que…

—Tenemos pensado irnos de vacaciones y queríamos ver cuánto podíamos llenar la valija.

Eren miró a Levi sorprendido por esa respuesta, pero al volver la mirada hacia su hermana, asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Se van de vacaciones? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde?

—Todavía no sabemos. Sólo… estábamos fijándonos. Por las dudas. Por si tenemos que comprar valijas más grandes.

Isabel pareció creerse esa historia, y la ex pareja se miró aliviada. Lidiar con la mujer dándoles un sermón de por qué no deberían separarse no era algo que querían. Al menos no por el momento.

—Bueno. Eren, dejá eso un minuto y prestame atención— pidió mientras se acomodaba el pelo—. Tengo un anuncio para hacer. Preparé una cena en casa de papá y mamá para que estén todos, así que los espero este viernes a las 21 horas.

—¿Anuncio de qué?

—Ah, van a tener que ir para saberlo. Ni se les ocurra faltar, ¿entendieron?

Tanto Levi como su hermano asintieron. Isabel era adorable, tenía ojos grandes y verdes como los de Eren, y una sonrisa que contagiaba, pero podía infundir miedo cuando quería. Por suerte parecía estar entusiasmada por algo, por lo que no notó que había un ambiente incómodo entre el par.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos el viernes entonces. En punto a las nueve, ni un minuto tarde.

Eren levantó ambas manos a la defensiva. Sabía que ese comentario iba dirigido hacia él debido a su usual impuntualidad para las reuniones familiares.

Cuando Isabel se fue y estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada, Eren habló.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Levi se encogió de hombros. —Ya sabés que me es difícil decirle que no a Isabel.

Levi adoraba a la hermana de Eren. Ella fue quien los presentó, y le guardaba un lugar especial en su corazón por ello. Se conocieron en la facultad, y desde entonces se volvieron grandes amigos. Levi no tardó en volverse su cuñado, también.

—¿Entonces vamos a ir a la casa de mis viejos como si nada?

Levi suspiró. Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles.

—Hagamos algo: vamos el viernes, escuchamos lo que sea que Isabel tenga para decir, y después aclaramos todo.

—Bueno.

Eren siguió guardando ropa, todavía le quedaban algunas pertenencias en lo de Levi. Se había llevado sus peces, y para seguir acumulando cosas, antes tenía que hacer lugar en el monoambiente de Armin. No quería abusar de la hospitalidad de su amigo… más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Por lo menos era hasta que encontrase algo para alquilar.

—Te paso a buscar— le dijo Levi cuando ya estaba por irse—. El viernes, digo. No me cuesta nada y va a ser raro que vayamos por separado.

—Ah, sí. Está bien.

Eren pidió un Uber que por suerte no tardó en llegar. Si bien venía manejando de manera decente la ruptura, tenía momentos en donde su estado de ánimo flaqueaba, y no era una opción que Levi lo viese llorar.

Cargó la valija en el auto, y volvió hasta lo de Armin.

-x-

—¿No te estás haciendo más daño de lo necesario?

Eren no había sacado casi nada de la valija, no querer desparramar sus cosas por el lugar siendo la excusa perfecta.

—¿Qué tiene?—se encogió de hombros—. Sólo es una cena. No quiero verme tan mal, nada más.

—¿ _Tan mal_? Eren, sin ánimos de ofender, te compraste una camisa que te habrá costado, fácil, la mitad de tu sueldo. Y encima estás usando perfume. Sin mencionar el pelo tirado hacia atrás. Lo más acicalado que te vi desde que te conozco, además de hoy, fue el día que tuviste la entrevista para canal 13. A alguien querés impresionar, y dudo que sea a tu hermana.

Eren rodó los ojos. Ya era un chico grande, sabía lo que hacía.

—Ya te dije, es solamente una cena con la familia. Sí, me arreglé un poco de más, ¿y? ¿Qué puede pasar?

Levi llegó a las ocho y media a lo de Armin. No se atrevía a desafiar a Isabel. Ella dijo a las nueve, y a las nueve planeaba estar ahí.

Le mandó un mensaje a Eren avisándole que estaba afuera, y a los dos minutos el castaño estaba abriendo la puerta de su Palio blanco.

—Hola.

Levi se lo quedó mirando de arriba abajo, estudiando tanto su vestimenta como el empeño que le había puesto al pelo.

—¿Todo bien?— volvió a hablar Eren, ya que no recibía ningún saludo de parte contraria.

—Sí. Estás… Te queda bien esa ropa.

La alegría que empezaba a sentir en su interior ante lo que parecía iba a ser un cálido halago, se disipó. ¿Bien? ¿Le quedaba _bien_?

—Gracias— le contestó seco.

Levi le dedicó atención al volante ni bien dejaron de hablar. No era momento para soñar despierto. No con Eren presente.

A las nueve menos cinco llegaron, y fue Isabel quien los recibió con una sonrisa que apenas sí le cabía en la cara.

—Ya estaba por mandarles un mensaje. Woah… Eren…

—¿Qué?

En su tono había fastidio, pero eso era porque no había tenido el recibimiento que esperaba de parte de su ex.

—Nada, es que… estás muy lindo.

—Gracias…

—¿Podemos entrar de una vez? Hace frío.

Levi siempre se encargaba de romantizar todo.

Cuando el trío entró, tanto Levi como Eren se encontraron con algo que no esperaban. Había más gente de la que podían contar con una mano, y eso los preocupó. Estaban, por supuesto, Carla y Grisha: los padres de Eren; Louis y Nicolás: los padres de Farlan; Farlan: el novio de Isabel; Ángel: el hermano de Farlan, y tres chicas más que reconocieron como algunas de las amigas de Isabel.

—Ya conocen a Cintia, Aldana y Maru.

Después de saludar a todos, se sentaron a la mesa. Carla y Grisha trajeron una picada para empezar a comer algo, e Isabel no tardó en levantarse de su asiento.

—Bueno, como saben, hay algo que queremos anunciar— empezó a decir dándole la mano a Farlan. Todos los comensales se miraron con curiosidad, aunque a esas alturas sospechaban de qué podía tratarse—. Quisimos hacer esta reunión para anunciar que… ¡nos vamos a casar!

A Levi se le frisó la mandíbula. ¿Casarse? No le sorprendía, de hecho esperaba que algún día esos dos contrajeran matrimonio, sólo que… había muchas noticias juntas. Lo miró a Farlan, quien con el tiempo se había convertido en un gran amigo suyo. Se preguntó por qué no le había adelantado nada.

—Sabemos que es muy pronto, pero nos vamos a casar el 25 de agosto.

Se escuchó al unísono un _qué_ lleno de exclamación.

—Y _no_ , antes de que saquen conclusiones, no estoy embarazada. Sólo… decidimos casarnos ya y que sea algo sencillo.

Las felicitaciones se fusionaron, al igual que los abrazos a ambos.

—Y queríamos que estuvieran todos acá porque queremos que sean nuestros padrinos y madrinas.

Eren y Levi intercambiaron miradas.

Pretender durante la cena que seguían siendo una pareja no les fue difícil. Lo difícil fue estar a solas en el auto dos horas después.

—Esto definitivamente complica las cosas.

Eren tragó saliva e hizo lo posible para no demostrar que estaba contento. Y asustado.

—Isabel está muy emocionada, y caerle con esta noticia va a ser como una bomba— siguió Levi.

—¿Entonces? ¿Hacemos de cuenta como que seguimos juntos?

La pregunta fue arriesgada, y Eren la hizo anticipando una respuesta negativa. Para su sorpresa, Levi no se opuso.

—Por lo menos hasta el casamiento.

—Está bien. Vamos a tener que ser bastante disimulados.

—Sí. Igual, nadie tiene por qué sospechar que ya no estamos juntos. Además, tampoco falta mucho. Un mes pasa rápido.

Todas las ilusiones que Eren pudo construir en unos escasos minutos, se derrumbaron. Levi era su cable a tierra, y a la vez, esa gomera que lo bajaba de un hondazo cada vez que fantaseaba con lo que no debía.

Ya en lo de Armin, Eren se bajó. Saludó a Levi con un ademán y sacó el duplicado de la llave que su amigo le había dado.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para pretender que todo seguía bien con Levi, cuando hacía días lo había pateado de su casa?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, ¡esos follows y favs! Me quedé sorprendida. Me sorprendo cuando hoy en día (soy consciente de que al quedarme estancada tanto tiempo he perdido seguimiento) tengo uno o dos favoritos, así que imagínense con esto. Ni que hablar de que sigan leyendo después de ver que no estoy escribiendo en neutro, sino en un español bien argentino. Sé que les es chocante a muchos, de hecho a mí me resultó extraño cuando empecé, más que nada porque los fics en español suelen estar escritos en neutro. De vuelta, culpo a Lila Negra, ya que me atrajo mucho la forma en que escribió su 35 y Solito y de ahí en más fue como salir del closet de la escritura por convenio, jajaja. Pero, ¡hey!, hay que adaptarse y salir de la zona de confort, ¿no?

En fin, muchas gracias por las reviews, ya (recién) contesté por privado pero vuelvo a agradecerles, también a Luna, que me dejó una como invitada: muchas gracias, dear. Me halaga que se tomen el tiempo de leer lo que escribo y que encima me dejen unas palabras. Yo debería empezar a dejar más reviews, soy muy colgada con eso y los escritores merecen, mínimo, un "Seguí así" de sus lectores. Les cuento algo vergonzoso, me acabo de dar cuenta de que se puede responder cada review desde la plataforma de FF (y desde la computadora). Cada vez que tenía que contestar, me olvidaba porque pensaba que sólo se podía hacer respondiéndolas directamente desde el mail, y a veces me llegaban muchos mails (de varias cosas) y se me hacía imposible volver al mail de cada review y reponderlo. Parezco una tía que acaba de empezar a usar Internet. Acepto el bullying que merezco. Ahora eso no va a pasar más.

Bueno, ya. A lo que nos compete.

* * *

 _"Puedes ser la luna, y aun así estar celoso de las estrellas"._

-x-

Se leía _lun 30 de jul, 19:00_ en el reloj despertador cuando sonó el celular.

—Izzy.

 _—¿Ya llegó Eren?_

Isabel tenía esa molesta costumbre de llamarlo a él cada vez que quería hablar con su hermano. Levi no entendía por qué. A su vez tenía de bueno que iba al grano… aunque eso siempre significaba que quería algo específico.

—Eh… no, ¿por?

 _—Tengo que mostrarles algo. A los dos. Me tienen que ayudar con una cosa._

Miró la hora de nuevo, Eren seguro ya había salido del canal.

—¿Podés venir en una hora? Estaba por salir a comprar algo.

 _—Bueno. A las ocho estoy allá_ — dijo y le cortó sin posibilidad de responder.

Tenía que avisarle a Eren. Cerró los ojos y se acarició las sienes.

Le mandó un mensaje en donde le explicaba lo ocurrido, y en donde le pedía que preparase algunas cosas suyas como ropa y sus peces, ya que lo pasaría a buscar en quince minutos.

Afortunadamente Eren le contestó rápido con un simple OK.

Tal como le había indicado, Levi, quince minutos después, estaba tocando bocina para alertar a Eren, que estaba esperando en el lobby del edificio. Llevaba consigo su pecera, y un bolso.

—Perdón por apurarte, pero sabés cómo es tu hermana. No me dio tiempo a decirle que no.

—No pasa nada.

Levi lo ayudó a guardar sus cosas y partieron nuevamente hasta donde Isabel iba a llegar en breve.

Eren desparramó algunas zapatillas y comics suyos para hacer todo más creíble, mientras que Levi hacía espacio en uno de los muebles del living para poder acomodar la pecera en donde siempre había estado.

—¿Les trajiste comida?

—No…

—Mañana compro. Lo mejor va a ser que estén acá, por si Isabel vuelve a venir.

Eren asintió no muy convencido.

El timbre sonó antes de las ocho, y Levi agradeció el apuro previo.

—Cambiá esa cara, Isabel va a empezar a cuestionarte sino.

—Perdón por no poder fingir como vos.

Sus palabras lo hirieron un poco, pero no dijo nada, como siempre, y fue hasta la puerta para recibir a su ex cuñada.

—Hola, hola, hola— saludó a los apurones mientras se abría paso con un libro que ya de verlo parecía que pesaba unos cinco kilos. Levi supo que iba a ser una larga noche—. Traje este bebé para que me ayuden a elegir la torta.

—¿No se supone que tenés que hacer eso con la persona con la que te vas a casar?

—No, Eren. Es trabajo de las madrinas y padrinos, así que callate y ponete a hojear el libro.

—Pobre Farlan…

—Te escuché.

Su hermano se rio. Sabía hasta dónde podía provocar a Isabel, y aunque era en efecto divertido, supuso que lo mejor iba a ser cooperar. Así que se sentó junto a Levi y esperó instrucciones.

—Las que están marcadas con señaladores rojos son las que más me gustaron, pero seguro van a salir una fortuna. Igual, no las quiero descartar. Las que están señaladas en amarillo son sencillas, pero lindas, y económicas. Y las que están en naranja son las más ricas. Algunas capaz no sean muy estéticas, pero el relleno me gustó. Estaba pensando en combinar y mandarle varias fotos a la pastelería a ver qué pueden hacer.

Los dos hombres asintieron y se pusieron a ver las tortas. Isabel hablaba de fondo, pero ninguno le estaba prestando verdadera atención. Era muy raro estar así, viendo tortas de casamiento juntos, y a ambos se les notaba la cara de "No quiero estar acá".

Después de más de una hora anotando (Isabel, más que nada) y sacando cuentas de cuánto podía costar, se decidieron por una de vainilla de tres pisos, con mazapán color beige, rellena de dulce de leche, chocolate y crema, y con una decoración sutil de flores y lazos en tonos pastel.

—Me voy que Farli me espera para cenar.

—¿"Farli"?

—No te burles. ¿Te tengo que hacer acordar de cómo llamabas a Levi cuando empezaron a salir? ¿Eh, _Pulgarcito_?

Levi hizo un ruido que se entendió como una suerte de suspiro y gruñido. Odiaba ese apodo tan horrible. Le había costado los dos primero años de relación hacer que Eren lo llamase por su nombre.

Eren, por otro lado, se había sonrojado.

—Mejor andate. No sea cosa que _Farli_ se quede dormido esperando.

—A ver si le hacés algo para sacarle esa particular acidez que tiene hoy— le susurró Isabel a Levi al oído mientras lo saludaba con un abrazo. Levi sintió sus propias mejillas arder ante ese comentario.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, llamá.

—Planeo hacerlo. Buenas noches.

Para cuando Levi buscó a Eren con la mirada, éste ya se había acomodado en el sillón. Aunque no parecía estar muy cómodo.

—Se está complicando— dijo mientras jugueteaba con las piedras del recipiente de vidrio. Las habían juntado los dos en un viaje a la playa y decidieron que sería un bonito adorno para la mesa ratona.

—En un mes lo aclaramos. Mientras tanto, creo que lo mejor va a ser no decir nada. No creo que quieras bancarte a Isabel llorando y acusarnos de arruinarle el casamiento.

Levi tenía un punto.

—Está bien— miró su celular y vio los varios mensajes de Armin y la hora. Las diez menos cuarto. Era tarde—. Me voy yendo yo también. Ya se hizo tarde, le dije a Armin que iba a volver para que comamos algo juntos.

Levi asintió y agarró las llaves de su auto.

—Te llevo.

—No te preocupes. Me tomo un taxi. Ya bastante estás haciendo por mí con todo esto.

—Lo hago por Isabel.

De repente la habitación se volvió fría y calurosa a la vez. Una mezcla poco apetecible. Levi se quiso retractar, pero cuando escuchó la risa forzada de Eren supo que era tarde. Su peculiar gesto de rascarse la nuca siendo un inconfundible indicador de estar apenado.

—Sí, tenés razón.

No tendría que haber dicho eso por dos cosas: una, porque conocía a Eren y sabía que tarde o temprano iba a recriminarle esas palabras, y dos… no era del todo cierto. En parte, en _gran_ parte, lo que hacía lo hacía por Eren. Sí, no quería arruinar el espíritu festivo de Isabel, pero una parte suya _quería_ seguir siendo gentil con Eren.

—Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi hermana, me avisás— le retrucó y abrió la puerta de entrada para salir, sin esperar respuesta, sin darle tiempo a Levi de una.

-x-

El 3 de agosto no tardó en llegar, y con él una segunda visita, aún más sorpresa, de Isabel. A Levi le pareció raro que sonase el timbre a las nueve de la noche, pero cuando vio a su amiga en la puerta, supuso con qué tendría que ver su aparición. Se preocupó, Eren no estaba con él, y ya era algo tarde para avisarle de aparecer como si nada.

Mientras le abría la puerta, pensó en una excusa para explicar la ausencia de su hermano.

—Hola, espero no molestar.

Levi se mordió la lengua para evitar una contestación obvia y poco amable.

—Traje comida china— le aclaró levantando dos bolsas de plástico de las que emanaba un exquisito aroma a pollo, fideos, y verduras salteadas. El estómago de Levi se despertó como muerto vivo.

Sin más preámbulo, se invitó a pasar y fue directo al living/comedor.

—¿Y Eren?— preguntó mientras desempacaba los recipientes de poliestireno.

—Está en lo de Armin. Fue a visitarlo, hacía rato no se veían.

—¿Un viernes? Qué raro. ¿Fue directo del canal?

Puta madre, Isabel.

—Sí.

—Bueno, decile que venga. Esto es urgente, puede ver a Armin un fin de semana.

Levi le mandó un mensaje a Eren. Le pidió que vaya lo más rápido posible ya que su hermana había caído sin previo aviso y que planeaba comer con ambos.

Después de sacar toda la comida, Isabel sacó de su cartera dos revistas en donde se advertían vestidos de novias en sus portadas.

—¿De qué va esto?

—Quiero que me ayuden con los vestidos. Ayer con las chicas estuvimos revisando todas las revistas de vestidos que encontramos, y terminé quedándome con los de estas dos. Quiero que me den su visto bueno. Vos, más que nada, que la tenés clara con la moda.

Levi asintió, no entendiendo cómo él iba a ser un buen referente de vestidos de novia.

—¿Te contestó Eren?

Levi revisó su celular y vio que no sólo no había respuesta sino que su ex no había visto siquiera el mensaje. Así que negó.

—Bueno, llamalo. Dale, que se enfría la comida.

Volvió a asentir, como el dominado por su amiga que era, y lo llamó. Tuvo que llamarlo dos veces más hasta que por fin lo atendió.

—Eren, Isabel vino para cenar con nosotros. Te mandé un mensaje pero no lo viste. ¿Te parece que te falta mucho en lo de Armin?

 _—Um…_

Al no obtener respuesta después de unos cuántos segundos, Levi mencionó su nombre con curiosidad. ¿Lo estaría ignorando a propósito?

Cuando creyó que seguiría sin hablar, escuchó desde lejos una segunda voz. Que no era de Armin.

 _—¡Eren! ¡Apurate, que se enfría la pizza!_

Esa voz la reconocía. Le pertenecía a Jean.

Una ola de consternación y disgusto le recorrió la espalda. Pensar que era Eren el que le hacía siempre escenas de celos por cualquier cosa, y, ni dos semanas después de separarse, ¿ya estaba de vuelta con su ex? Vaya aflicción.

—Ya veo— fue lo único que le dijo con un tono amargo. Por suerte, Isabel estaba distraída con su propio celular.

 _—Voy a ir. Voy en taxi. En un rato estoy._

Después de enterarse de que estaba pasando la noche con su ex, ¿con qué cara lo iba a mirar? Y más importante... ¿tenía derecho a recriminarle algo?


	3. Chapter 3

" _Si hay algo que no se puede fingir, eso es la química"._

-x-

—¿Estabas cagando? Dale, vení, sentate.

—Eh… me tengo que ir.

—¿Eh? ¿Por?

Cuando Jean vio que Eren no planeaba darle explicaciones, empezó a suponer. En voz alta.

—¿Levi?

Eren asintió, permaneciendo al lado del sofá, sin intención de sentarse o de irse.

—¿No que habían roto?

No estaba en los planes de Eren que su ex novio se enterase de su actual ruptura, simplemente pasó. Un día que cayó de sorpresa a la casa de su amigo en común, Armin, y vio sus pertenencias tiradas por el lugar. Fue imposible camuflar la situación.

—Ya te dije, es complicado. No te puedo explicar.

—¿Es un secreto de estado?

—No, sólo… nada. Prefiero que nadie se entere por ahora.

Jean asintió, aunque por su gesto no parecía estar muy a gusto con esa respuesta.

—OK. Entonces, ¿te vas?

—Sí, perdón.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Otro día nos vemos.

Eren pidió un uber que a los diez minutos estaría llegando. Cuando Jean lo acompañó a la salida, este intentó darle un beso. Pero Eren fue más rápido para esquivarlo.

—Jean…

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que viniste para _hablar_ y nada más?

Eren no le contestó. Se subió al auto y fue hasta la casa de Levi. No estaba seguro de para qué había ido a lo de su ex. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Hablar? Conocía a Jean, sabía que no era de desperdiciar oportunidades, era esperable que, _mínimo_ , intentase besarlo. ¿ _Quería_ un beso de Jean? ¿Fue a buscar consuelo en su ex? ¿Ese ex que le metió los cuernos a más no poder? ¿Ese ex que lo volvió el inseguro que era hoy en día?

Se restregó los ojos con fuerza, como tratando de borrar esa mala decisión de haber ido. Estuvo a punto de dejase llevar. En verdad agradeció la llamada de Levi. Aunque, claro, no pensaba demostrarle cuán agradecido estaba.

Diez minutos después se encontraba enfrentado a la puerta de su actual ex. Respiró profundo y tocó timbre. Isabel le abrió, no sin antes preguntar quién era.

—¿Y tus llaves?

Ni cinco segundos y su hermana ya estaba dejándolo KO.

—Eh… me las olvidé en lo de Armin.

Pasaron, Isabel habiendo creído esa excusa, y fueron directo hasta la mesa. Levi estaba sentado en una de las sillas, y se levantó ni bien Eren lo saludó con un "Hey" desde una distancia prudente. ¿Hey? Le iba a dar "Hey".

Se le acercó hasta quedar enfrentados, y le dio ese beso que Jean no llegó a robarle. Con la diferencia de que en ese choque de labios había algo malicioso.

Eren no dijo nada. Intentó ocultar su sorpresa rascándose la nariz, pero el rubor de sus mejillas pretendía seguir ahí por un buen rato. Para su suerte, Isabel parecía estar muy ansiosa con lo que sea que había ido a mostrarles.

—Traje wantán para vos— le comentó mientras dejaba adelante suyo un bol lleno de sopa recién calentada en el microondas.

—Gracias.

—Si no tenés hambre no comas— le dijo Levi al notar la cara poco entusiasta de Eren—. Seguro ya comiste— agregó con un tono irónico.

Isabel fue la única de los tres en no entender el doble sentido de ese último comentario, por lo que contestó ella de manera inocente.

—Vas a comer igual. No gasté $250 en esa sopa para que la veas enfriarse.

Eren sintió un profundo deseo de seguir ese juego de ironías. No había llegado a pasar nada con Jean, pero que Levi asumiera que sí, le molestó. ¿Tan fácil lo creía? Desafortunadamente Isabel no le dio tiempo, ya que ni bien terminó de servir todo, empezó a explicar el motivo de su visita.

—Tengo el vestido. Es sencillo, lo compré así. Pero quiero agregarle algo. Todavía no sé bien qué. Aldana sugirió un corsé blanco, pero me parece un poco forzado, como que mucho. Creo que un moño en la parte baja de la espalda sería lindo. ¿Vos qué opinás?— le preguntó a Levi mostrándole dicho vestido en una foto en su celular. Se veía en efecto sencillo. Era un vestido simple con corte de sirena, pero no terminaba de ser desabrido. Tal vez algún detalle delicado bastaría.

—No tiene nada de encaje. Yo digo que encaje.

Isabel le mostró el celular a Eren, quien no paraba de mirar a Levi con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No sé, el encaje es muy de vieja chota. ¿Y una decoración con perlas?

Levi se rio, y Eren e Isabel lo miraron.

—¿El encaje es de vieja chota pero las perlas no? Eren, llamó el año 1800, dice que le devuelvas su moda.

—Bueno, bueno. Creo que las dos sugerencias son lindas. No había pensado en las perlas, me gusta la idea— Eren sonrió con superioridad—, pero va a ser muy caro. El encaje es más accesible. Y se me hace que más cómodo, también— fue el turno de Levi de sonreír.

Siguieron comiendo y viendo posibilidades, de vez en cuando haciendo comentarios con tono hiriente (Eren y Levi, claro), pero al final pudieron llegar a tomar una decisión. O más bien, Isabel pudo llegar a tomar una decisión.

—El encaje en la parte del escote se queda, con cinco botones de perlas atrás— suspiró—… espero que no me salgan tan caras.

—¿La tía de farlan no tenía una joyería? Capaz pueda hacerte un desc-

Un trueno interrumpió a Levi. Los tres miraron por el ventanal del comedor que daba a un patio chico y vieron cómo unos segundos después lo iluminó un rayo.

—Mierda.

—Se largó horrible— murmuró Levi mientras se paraba para ver más de cerca. Desde el vidrio se apreciaba un violento diluvio.

Insultaron al clima un poco más hasta que Isabel se ofreció a preparar té. Levi miraba a Eren de reojo cada tanto, sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos esquivos y preocupados.

Isabel volvió a los pocos minutos con dos tazas de té en las manos y el celular entre la oreja y el hombro.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Sí, bueno, ahora hablo con los chicos. Te mando mensaje después. Te amo. Chau.

—¿Todo bien?

—Quería saber si estaba volviendo. Me dijo que por casa está cayendo granizo.

Levi hizo una mueca de dolor al pensar en el auto de su amiga. Estos eran los días en los que agradecía tener un garaje.

—Ni en pedo salís así. Te quedás hasta que pare.

Se quedó, sólo que la lluvia parecía no tener planes de parar pronto.

A eso de las once y media Levi anunció que iría a darse una ducha, diciéndole a su amiga que si para cuando él terminase todavía seguía lloviendo, le prepararía el futón. Eren le lanzó una mirada que Levi conocía bien. _Algo_ le quería decir, pero no podía ante la presencia de Isabel. Levi lo ignoró de todos modos y se metió en el baño.

Tardó unos quince minutos, y cuando salió seguía lloviendo como antes.

—Qué bronca quedarme. Sin ofender, es que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

—No me ofendo, Iz.

—Nada te ofende a vos— soltó Eren en voz baja. Levi suspiró ignorando esas palabras. La verdad, toda la noche se la pasó ignorándolo. Salvo por algún que otro comentario ácido que le largó a propósito.

—Ahí vengo.

Eren lo siguió hasta la habitación, y ni bien entró atrás de él, cerró la puerta para que Isabel no pudiera escuchar.

—¿Qué hacés?

— _Vos_ qué hacés.

—Estoy agarrando una frazada para que tu hermana no se cague de frío.

—No. Qué hacés haciendo de cuenta que está todo bien. Si Isabel se queda yo no me voy a poder ir, va a parecer raro.

—Y quedate— le contestó Levi encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Aunque no había amabilidad en su ofrecimiento, sino indiferencia.

—No me puedo quedar.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Jean te está esperando?

—Sí— Eren se cruzó de brazos, viendo a su ex de modo desafiante.

La pregunta de Levi había sido en chiste, en tono irónico, por lo que oír a Eren decir eso lo descolocó un poco. No esperaba esa respuesta. Claro que recuperó su compostura enseguida.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?— fue lo único que dijo para después pasarle por al lado y abrir la puerta para ir hasta donde Isabel.

—¿Le avisaste a Farlan que te quedás?

—Sí, recién. Me dijo que por allá dejó de granizar pero que sigue lloviendo feo.

—Espero que para mañana pare— murmuró mirando la televisión que su amiga acababa de prender. Según el noticiero, al día siguiente habría sol—. Te dejo la frazada acá, si necesitás más avisame.

—Voy a estar bieeeen. Andá a dormir.

Se saludaron y mientras Isabel se acomodaba mejor en el futón, Levi volvió a su habitación.

Eren se había ido al baño. Aprovechó para cepillarse los dientes y agradeció que Levi no se hubiera deshecho de su viejo cepillo. No tenía ganas de darse un baño, así que se limitó a lavarse la cara. Después de contemplar su reflejo por un rato, se sentó en el inodoro con la tapa baja y se revoloteó el pelo. Jean no lo estaba esperando, no entendía por qué ese puto impulso por generarle celos a Levi le ganó a su temple. No debió haberle mentido con eso. No quería que Levi tuviera ideas raras, como pensar que lo había reemplazado tan rápido, por ejemplo. Y mucho menos con Jean. Solamente… solamente necesitaba sacarse a Levi de la cabeza un rato, aunque fuere hablando con su otro ex. No planeaba coger con Jean, sólo… hablar. Pensó que podía ser una buena opción ya que él era la única persona además de Armin en saber sobre su ruptura.

Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo al ver cómo la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Uy, perdón.

Era su hermana. Cuando estaba por salir, se paró en seco a observarlo mejor, y vio que sólo estaba… ahí, sentado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Eren recordó las palabras de Levi. "No creo que quieras bancarte a Isabel llorando y acusarnos de arruinarle el casamiento". No quería, así que puso su mejor cara de _aquí nada ha pasado_ y se levantó con una sonrisa.

—Estaba por irme a acostar.

Salió del baño para evitar cualquier cuestionamiento y fue hasta la habitación de Levi. Para su desgracia, la puerta estaba cerrada. Se quedó viéndola un rato, pensando en qué decir al entrar. Iba a tener que pasar la noche ahí, sino sería muy extraño. A los segundos escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, y vio a su hermana mirarlo con curiosidad. Eren le volvió a sonreír y sin dudar más se metió a la habitación.

Levi estaba recostado leyendo un libro, cubierto con la sábana hasta la cintura. Ni se inmutó al escuchar a Eren entrar.

—Perdón. Tuve que entrar. Si golpeaba la puerta iba a ser raro, Izzy me estaba mirando.

Ante eso Levi bajó apenas el libro y lo miró, pero enseguida volvió a retomar su lectura.

Eren se quedó parado. Se lo notaba incómodo. Levi no tuvo que verle la cara para darse cuenta de esto.

—Si querés podés esperar acá hasta que Isabel se duerma.

—¿Eh?

—Así te podés ir tranquilo a hacer tus cosas. Sino decile que volvés a lo de Armin y listo. No tiene por qué ser tan raro.

Eren no le contestó. Mirar la lámpara de la mesa de luz se había vuelto mucho más entretenido. Eventualmente Levi dejó de mirarlo y siguió leyendo, y Eren entró en un debate interno. No quería irse, y no sólo para no alertar a su hermana. Sintió que tenía que solucionar algo.

Se quedó unos minutos en ese mismo lugar, parado, hasta que sus pies empezaron a moverse sin pedirle permiso a su cerebro. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, dándole la espalda a Levi. Sacó su celular y, obviando los varios mensajes de Jean, le mandó uno a Armin.

 **No me esperes. Perdón x no avisar antes.**

Bendito sea Armin por tener ese don de responder de manera inmediata.

 _ **Te vas a quedar en lo de Jean? No me malinterpretes, hacé lo que quieras, pero me parece que no estás pensando en frío.**_

 **Estoy en lo de Levi. Y no, no es lo que parece. Mañana te explico.**

Guardó el dispositivo en el bolsillo de sus jeans sin molestarse en leer la contestación de su amigo.

—¿Me puedo quedar a dormir acá?— le preguntó a Levi, todavía dándole la espalda.

—Hacé lo que quieras.

Eren suspiró. Odiaba esa frialdad, pero Levi tenía derecho a estar molesto. ¿Tenía derecho a estar molesto? ¿Estaba molesto, o era puro desinterés? Bueno, pensaba que sí estaba molesto. Encima que lo seguía recibiendo en su casa, tenía que soportar esas respuestas infantiles de parte suya.

Tratando de no ponerse mal, se levantó de la cama para poder desvestirse apropiadamente. En la habitación de Levi no hacía frío, por lo que se quedó en sus bóxers, nada más. Levantó las sábanas y se metió adentro, dándole nuevamente la espalda a Levi. Éste rodó sus ojos y dejó el libro, apagó la luz de la lámpara, y se recostó por completo encarando a Eren, aunque éste no pudiese verlo.

Varios minutos pasaron cuando Eren habló. Sabía que Levi seguía despierto. Conocía hasta su forma de respirar a la hora de dormir, y si sus hábitos no habían cambiado, entonces seguiría con los ojos abiertos.

—No tengo intención de volver con Jean, ni de acostarme con él. Me invitó a comer, nada más. Es todo. No pensaba quedarme a dormir allá, independientemente de cuáles fueran sus deseos.

Levi no dijo nada. Su mirada se perdió entre unos pequeños lunares que adornaban la bien formada espalda de Eren, que tantas veces besó para conciliar el sueño. De alguna manera eso lo relajaba. Ahora tenía que conformarse con verla desde la distancia.

-x-

En algún momento de la noche ambos se quedaron dormidos. Eso, y algo más.

Los golpes de Isabel los asustaron. La mujer no era precisamente sutil. Cuando abrieron los ojos y se despabilaron un poco, vieron la posición en la que estaban. Abrazados y entrelazados de piernas. Un papel no cabía entre los dos cuerpos.

Se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron, murmurando disculpas y sintiéndose avergonzados de la situación. Ignoraron por completo sus erecciones y se vistieron más rápido todavía. A todo esto, Isabel seguía golpeándoles la puerta.

—¡Ya va!

Ver a Eren despeinado no era nada nuevo, ya que su usual look no era de lo más serio y prolijo. Pero Levi…

Isabel empezó a reír.

—Perdón por despertarlos, Bellos Durmientes, pero me tengo que ir. Voy a casa y de ahí me junto con las chicas para almorzar.

Levi miró la hora en su despertador y se sorprendió de ver que eran pasadas las diez.

Eren parecía no entender nada.

—Bueno, me voy. Nos estamos viendo.

Levi la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella intentando verse lo más decente posible. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que durmió tanto. Si bien tenía los sábados libres, nunca se levantaba después de las siete de la mañana.

—Voy a hacer algo de comer— dijo en voz alta cuando vio a Eren salir del baño, todavía tenía cara de dormido, acompañándola con un intento fallido de peinado—. Sentite libre de quedarte.

Eren asintió en silencio. Fue hasta la mesa y se sentó para revisar sus mensajes y las propuestas sociales de algunos de sus colegas. Tenía una invitación de Marco, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Era un buen amigo pero su interpretación de hacer "algo divertido" era muy distinta a la de Eren, por no decir aburrida. Leyó uno de los mensajes no respondidos de Armin, y en él le preguntaba si seguía en pie ir a ver Hotel Transilvania 3. Eso le dio una idea.

Levi se le unió diez minutos más tarde con algunas frutas ya cortadas y tostadas en su punto justo. Y té, por supuesto.

—¿Hacés algo hoy?

—Además de aprovechar el día para limpiar, no creo.

Eren asintió y Levi se dispuso a mirarlo con un signo de interrogación en su cara. Por _algo_ había preguntado por sus planes. Sin embargo, permaneció callado.

—Te preguntaba porque todavía está en cartelera Hotel Transilvania, la 3, y, bueno, como habíamos dicho de ir a verla… Le dije a Armin, pero como te jodí tanto con ir. Bah, no sé si querés.

—¿Querés ir hoy?

La simplicidad de Levi a veces anonadaba a Eren. Aunque esa sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa.

—Me tendría que dar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa...

—Podés bañarte acá. Acordate que trajiste ropa.

—Ah, sí, cierto.

Desayunaron con el televisor de fondo. Levi era secretamente fanático de los episodios de ID Night.

—Andá a bañarte, mientras yo saco las entradas.

Eren asintió y no perdió tiempo en ir a buscarse una muda de ropa a la habitación para después acaparar el baño nuevamente.

Levi provechó para lavar los platos y sacar las entradas. Compró asientos en donde siempre, al fondo en el medio. Para Hotel Transilvania subtitulada. Si había algo que no quería, era pendejos por todos lados. Que la película estuviera en inglés era un buen filtro.

Eren no tardó mucho y al cabo de una hora salieron, ya que la función empezaba a la una y media.

-x-

—Cada vez los hacen más sosos a los nachos— se quejó Levi. Eren venía terminándose lo que quedaba del balde de pochoclos.

—No entiendo para qué te los seguís comprando.

—Y yo no entiendo cómo podés comer pochoclos salados. Es una herejía contra el buen gusto.

Eren rodó los ojos. Podían tener muchas cosas en común, pero si se trataba de pochoclos, siempre compraban unos dulces para Levi, y otros salados para Eren.

Pasearon un poco por el shopping recorriendo vidrieras hasta que se terminaron sus snacks. Para entonces se habían hecho las cinco de la tarde.

—Uff, es tarde. Le prometí a una amiga que la iba a llamar por Skype.

—¿Mikasa?— Eren asintió— ¿En España era que estaba ahora?— preguntó Levi mirando la hora en su celular.

—Sí, creo que son cinco horas de diferencia.

—Sí, las diez de la noche son allá.

—Ah, me dijo que la llamase a las once.

—Vamos, te llevo.

Salieron de shopping y fueron directo hasta el estacionamiento del lugar. Fue cuando Eren vio a Levi abrirle la puerta del copiloto que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Se subió con un aura completamente distinta a la de hacía segundos. Levi notando el cambio.

—Si querés podés dejarme en la parada de bondis, no hace falta que me lleves...

—¿Vas a lo de Armin?

—Sí…

—Te llevo.

El viaje fue silencioso. Salvo por Black Sabbath que sonaba de fondo ambientando el lugar.

Cuando llegaron Levi paró el auto justo frente al edificio.

—La pasé bien.

Levi asintió. No dijo nada, pero sí se lo quedó mirando fijo. Le miró los ojos, las pestañas que le daban esa agraciada terminación a su mirada, las imperceptibles pecas de su nariz, su boca. Esos labios gruesos que se cansó de besar. Miró la lengua que relamió inconscientemente esos labios, y él imitó el gesto.

—¡Correte de ahí, forro mal parido!

Un bocinazo los hizo mirar al auto de atrás. Un tipo que quería pasar y _podía_ pasar, pero que aparentemente tenía ganas de joder.

Eren le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Levi, diciéndole que era mejor si se apuraba. Levi lo agarró del antebrazo frenándolo.

—Tomá —le dijo a la par que le extendía con su otra mano una llave—. Tenela… por si vuelve a pasar lo de ayer.

Eren aceptó la copia y se bajó después de escuchar el cuarto bocinazo.

Mejor que se preparase para el sermón de Armin…


	4. Chapter 4

**Anteúltimo capítulo, gente. ¿Volverán, o no? ¿Qué dicen?**

" _Puedes cerrarle los ojos a la realidad, pero no al recuerdo."_

-x-

Cuando Eren puso un pie adentro, lo primero que encontró fue la cara desaprobadora de su amigo. Guardó la llave de la casa de Levi en el bolsillo trasero de su jean e hizo un gesto de STOP con las manos.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Podemos ir mañana a verla. Igual no estuvo tan buena.

Armin suspiró.

—No que me incumba, pero, ¿por qué fueron juntos al cine? A menos que planeen volver, sino es como echarse sal a una herida. Sin mencionar que te quedaste a dormir. ¿O volvieron y yo me estoy perdiendo de algo? En ese caso no sé qué hacés acá.

—No volvimos. Sólo se dio. Levi se ofreció a hacer algo para desayunar y como parecía no querer echarme le pregunté si daba ir al cine. Además, medio que le di a entender que iba a acostarme con Jean, y quería redimirme por eso.

—¿Pasando la noche en su casa en vez de en la de Jean? No te entiendo.

—¡No! No pasó nada con Levi. Ni con Jean, ni con nadie, ¿OK? Me refería a lo del cine. Si me quedé en lo de Levi fue por la tormenta de mierda. Isabel fue para mostrarnos algo de su vestido y se largó la lluvia y como ella se quedó, si yo me iba, iba a ser sospechoso. Por eso me quedé. Nada más.

Armin asintió, no muy convencido.

—No sé qué vaya a pasar después del casamiento, y tampoco quiero romperme la cabeza pensando en eso. Que sea lo que sea. En fin, ahora en un rato voy a llamar a Mika.

—¿Le contaste a ella?

—¿De lo de Levi?— Armin asintió— No.

—¿Y no pensás que le va a parecer raro que la llames desde acá?

—No, ¿por? Puedo decirle que vine a pasar el finde con vos.

Armin volvió a asentir. _Definitivamente_ no muy convencido.

-x-

La charla con su amiga había ido bien, aunque le costó hacerle creer que estaba todo normal y que se había quedado en lo de Armin sólo para pasar el fin de semana. Era como si la mujer tuviese un puto sexto sentido. De todos modos no hizo comentarios al respecto.

Después de esas dos horas de Skype, Eren se recostó en el sofá y revisó su celular. Encontró un mensaje de Levi.

 _ **¿Preferís que compremos un regalo en conjunto?**_

Eren pensó por un momento. No había reparado en eso desde que se enteró del casamiento.

 **sí, va a ser mejor. sino va a parecer raro no?**

Dejó el celular a su lado intentando enfocarse en el televisor, pero sus ojos se le iban cada dos segundos a la pantalla del otro dispositivo. Hasta que por fin la vio iluminarse con otro mensaje de Levi.

 _ **Sí, eso pensé. ¿Querés que vayamos en la semana a Unicenter? Esta no puedo porque tengo que corregir exámenes y estoy hasta las pelotas, pero la otra la tengo libre. Tenía pensado comprarles un microondas ya que no tienen.**_

 **me parece bien! qué día?**

 _ **¿Miércoles? Te paso a buscar por el canal.**_

 **Dale.**

 _ **OK, nos vemos. Beso.**_

Trató de no sentirse muy ansioso ante ese "Beso" y pensó un buen rato en qué responder. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que si seguía dejando pasar tiempo, Levi iba a saber que con ese saludo lo descolocó.

 **hasta el otro miércoles. Besoo.**

Si bien sabía que lo mejor iba a ser permanecer tranquilo y no entusiasmarse demasiado, no podía evitar hacerse ideas. Si estos eran los últimos días para aprovechar estar cerca de Levi, eso iba a hacer.

-x-

Esas casi dos semanas se le hicieron eternas a Eren, pero ni bien recibió un mensaje de Levi en donde le decía que estaba afuera, la ansiedad lo noqueó.

 **en 5 salgo.**

Fue al baño para refrescarse un poco. Se miró al espejo para asegurarse de que estaba medianamente decente y fue ahí que advirtió a Marco saliendo de uno de los inodoros.

—Che, ¿me prestás un poco de ese perfume que siempre usás?

Su compañero sonrió y sacó de su mochila un frasco a medias de Giorgio Armani.

—Me voy a comprar uno, es riquísimo.

—Quedátelo. Tengo tres más, me los regaló mi ex cuando volvió de Miami. Allá salen re baratos.

Eren le agradeció el perfume y con un abrazo rápido se despidió de él.

Cuando salió vio el impecable Palio blanco de Levi estacionado en doble fila y con las balizas puestas.

—Hola— le dio un beso en la mejilla apenas se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto—. ¿No te putearon por estacionar acá?

El hombre se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Mismo padecimiento de siempre.

No hablaron mucho. Levi tenía puesto un pendrive en el estéreo, así que Eren empezó a pasar canción por canción hasta dejar Captivated, de Gaga.

—Qué gay sos— murmuró Levi sin desviar sus ojos de la calle.

— _Vos_ tenés Lady Gaga en el pen, ¿y el gay soy _yo_?

—Sí.

—Vos también.

—Pero yo soy el activo.

Ante eso, Eren le enseñó el dedo medio. Y Levi sonrió de lado.

Media hora después llegaron al shopping, el cual por suerte estaba considerablemente vacío dado que era día de semana. Estacionaron en la parte de la terraza y entraron.

—¿Te parece un microondas, entonces?

—Sí. O un horno eléctrico…

—Tus papás van a regalarles un horno eléctrico.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabés?

—Tu mamá me mandó un mensaje el otro día.

Eren no entendía por qué su familia tenía más trato con Levi que con él. Está bien, lo adoraban, pero igual, le daba algo de celos.

—Qué vieja chota es. Podía haberme dicho a mí.

—Será que yo le resulto más simpático.

—O capaz te tiene ganas.

—Mmm. Siempre dije que tu mamá está buena. Podría darle una oportunidad— dijo frunciendo la boca en una mueca entre irónica y curiosa. Eren sólo lo empujó dedicándole una mirada de asco.

—Callate, por favor.

—Callame.

¿Eso era un desafío? ¿Levi lo estaba provocando? O más bien… ¿Estaban coqueteando mutuamente? ¿Acaso esperaba que lo callara con un beso? Si interpretaba bien… eso quería decir, ¿no?

Para su suerte, o desgracia, Levi no le dio tiempo a una respuesta.

—Entremos acá— dijo señalando con un cabeceo uno de los locales de electrodomésticos del shopping.

Ni bien pusieron un pie adentro, una rubia muy llamativa vestida con un uniforme rojo se les acercó.

—¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

Su tono era cordial, aunque rozaba lo sexy. A Eren le molestó un poco, ya que los ojos de la chica estaban pegados a Levi.

—Buscamos un microondas. Uno bueno.

La empleada les hizo un par de preguntas más mientras les pidió que la acompañasen al sector donde podrían encontrar lo que estaban buscando.

—Estos de acá son con grill, salen un poco más que los básicos, pero tienen más funciones y más espacio.

Les explicó en detalle las diferencias entre casi todos los microondas, hasta que Levi la interrumpió preguntándole a Eren si le parecía bien alguno.

—Ese rojo me gusta.

—¿Es para regalo, o para ustedes?

A Eren le pareció rara la pregunta. Todavía no lo habían elegido como para preguntar eso con el fin de saber si le ponía moño o no. Miró a Levi, y por el ceño que llevaba, parecía que a él también le había hecho ruido la pregunta.

—Regalo— le contestó seco.

Otro empleado les cobró y a la salida la rubia los saludó con efusividad. A Levi, más que nada.

—¿Cobrará comisión por tirarle onda a los clientes?

Levi se rio. Si era honesto, la chica se había desubicado un poco con las miraditas, sin mencionar una o dos mordidas indecorosas de labio que por suerte Eren se perdió.

—Che— lo frenó después de caminar pasando algunas vidrieras—, ¿estás muy apurado? Quisiera ver trajes. Me quiero comprar uno nuevo.

—No, para nada. Ahora que lo decís, yo también pensaba comprarme uno.

—¿Vamos a Etiqueta Negra?

—Está bien que cobro un buen sueldo, pero si quiero que me rompan el culo no va a ser con los precios, Levi.

—Mh. ¿Y con qué querés que te rompan el culo, entonces?

—Macowens, ¿te parece? Venden buena calidad y el precio es accesible.

Alguien debería darle un premio al mejor evasor de preguntas.

Fueron hasta el estacionamiento para dejar el microondas en el auto y después se dirigieron hasta Macowens. Levi tenía que admitir, si bien la ropa no era cara, se veía buena. En las vidrieras había algunos carteles indicando descuentos en determinadas prendas, sobre todo en sacos y pantalones de vestir.

Un chico de unos veintitantos saludó al par, que parecía estar muy interesado en el sector de trajes.

—Buenas tardes, señores. ¿Quisieran ver alguno en particular?

—Buscábamos trajes. ¿Negros?— preguntó Levi mirando a Eren, quien asintió— Negros, los dos.

—¿Vieron alguno que querrían probarse?

Levi se acercó a los maniquíes que lucían unos muy elegantes esmóquines negros y le señaló uno de ellos al joven vendedor.

—¿Camisa?

—Sí. Alguna en color rosado. O salmón.

El chico, cuyo nombre en su etiqueta se leía como "Cristian", les indicó que esperasen un momento para que pudiera buscar el mismo traje en el depósito.

—Qué ganas de hacer dos viajes al pedo. No me dio tiempo a decirle cuál quería yo— se quejó Eren.

Dos minutos después, el vendedor volvió no sólo con el traje, sino con varias camisas en tonos rosados.

—Si quiere puede probarse todo junto. Estas son Oxford lisas. Si quiere con patrones-

—Lisas están bien.

Eligió dos y fue al único probador vacío.

Las luces no eran las mejores, pero bastarían para ayudarlo a tomar una decisión. Tardó en desvestirse, tenía bastante ropa. Agradeció que el local estuviese calefaccionado, muchos no se molestaban en acondicionar el ambiente.

Se puso el pantalón, la camisa en tono flamingo, y el saco. No le gustó, ya que ese rosa era demasiado… horrible. Así que fue a por la "durazno". Dio algunas medias vueltas para verse en diferentes perspectivas, y después de pensárselo un poco, decidió que esa combinación era la adecuada. Quería verse elegante para el casamiento de dos de sus mejores amigos, pero sabía que no iba a ser una fiesta muy formal, por lo que tampoco quería excederse.

Volvió a ponerse su ropa y acomodó en su brazo el traje junto con la camisa de manera tal que no se arrugasen demasiado.

Salió para indicarle a Cristian que se llevaría el conjunto, pero antes de poder decir algo, tuvo que procesar en silencio lo que estaba viendo. Y escuchando.

—Espero que el casamiento no sea tuyo.

El agradable vendedor estaba siendo por demás _agradable_ con Eren, quien parecía no verse incómodo ante ese tono sugerente y el toqueteo excesivo a su antebrazo, si se dejaba guiar por esa familiar sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Es nuestra— cortó en seco Levi, dedicándole al chico una mirada llena de prometedoras patadas en los huevos, y tirándole prácticamente a la cara toda la ropa.

Eren se veía relajado. Es más, si Levi se detenía bien en su mirada, hasta podía decir que había cierta complacencia en esos ojos verdes.

Cristian se congeló un momento, saliendo de su trance al ver a Eren moverse.

—Me pruebo yo ahora, amor— le dijo a Levi coqueto, mostrándole la ropa que el vendedor había recolectado para él en su ausencia.

Afortunadamente Eren no tardó en salir, comentando que se llevaría el traje. Camisas le sobraban, por lo que no compró ninguna.

Salieron con sus respectivas bolsas del local y Eren sugirió ir a Starbucks antes de volver. Levi aceptó.

—No sé cómo podés tomar esas porquerías— lo jodió Levi camino a las mesas. Él se había pedido un té verde, mientras que Eren venía sorbiendo un frappuccino venti de frutilla.

—Ya estoy grandecito para pedir lo que quiera.

—Sí, pero no lo suficiente como para defenderte de vendedores acosadores, evidentemente.

Eren se rio. Fuerte.

—¿No te pusiste a pensar que tal vez no _quería_ defenderme? Tal vez quería darle mi número.

—Estás a tiempo de dárselo— le respondió dándole un sorbo a su té y encogiéndose de hombros. Después agarró su celular para revisar mensajes. Eren se le acercó, todavía riendo, y le quitó el aparato de las manos, apoyándolo en la mesa.

—Es broma, no quería ponerte celoso.

—¿Celoso yo?— Levi enarcó una ceja— Ya quisieras.

Eren rodó los ojos y volvió a su asiento.

Se quedaron hasta terminar sus bebidas, y antes de que se hiciera muy tarde, Levi sugirió volver.

Llevó a Eren hasta lo de su amigo y le preguntó si prefería dejar las cosas en su casa, ya que en el monoambiente no sobraba el espacio.

—Está bien. Después arreglamos cómo ir a la iglesia.

—Los paso a buscar— respondió refiriéndose a él y a Armin.

-x-

A un día de la boda, no habiendo intercambiado ni un sólo mensaje con Levi, Eren se acordó de su traje. Levi le había dicho que pasaría a por ellos, pero prefería confirmar. Así que buscó el contacto de su ex en la aplicación de WhatsApp. Estuvo a punto de teclear cuando vio que en la parte superior de la pantalla decía _escribiendo..._

 **Eren, ¿esta noche estás? Así paso para dejarte el traje.**

Eren sonrió con algo de pena. No era la primera vez que tenían esa estúpida conexión a la hora de decidir mandarse mensajes. Les pasaba seguido.

 _ **Justo te estaba por escribir.. voy a estar sisi.**_

 **OK, a las 21 estoy ahí.**

A las 21 Levi estuvo ahí en efecto, y Eren fue igual de rápido para bajar a abrirle.

—Hola— lo saludó con un intento de abrazo que duró lo que un pedo en un canasto de mimbre—, ¿querés pasar?

Levi le dio la bolsa con el traje y negó.

—Es tarde. Quiero acostarme temprano para no levantarme a cualquier hora.

—Nunca te levantás a cualquier hora— le retrucó Eren con un gesto burlón. Levi era un despertador humano.

—La otra noche que dormimos juntos me desperté a cualquier hora.

Eren se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, sólo tosió y abrió la bolsa para ver qué había dentro, como si no supiese ya. Pésimo intento de cambio de tema.

—Mañana los paso a buscar temprano. El civil es a las ocho pero por las dudas quiero estar tipo 7:15, así que estén listos para las siete, te pido.

—A las siete. OK.

Levi suspiró. Eren llegó a creer por un momento que su ex estaba haciendo tiempo para no irse.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Eren se acercó para darle un abrazo y Levi lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Un beso que estuvo muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

—Hasta mañana…


	5. Chapter 5

_"Puedo resistirme a todo, excepto a la tentación."_

A las siete y cuarto de la mañana Eren recibió un mensaje de Levi en donde decía "Estoy afuera.". Bajaron con Armin, no sin antes chequearse una última vez en el espejo. Armin llevaba su regalo envuelto en un fino papel que parecía seda: era un elegante juego de sábanas de 300 hilos, que seguro lo había pagado una pequeña fortuna.

—Hola, Levi. Buen día— saludó Armin después de acomodarse en el asiento trasero. Levi asintió devolviéndole el saludo, hasta que vio el paquete en sus manos—. ¿Ese es el regalo?— ante la confirmación del chico, Levi prosiguió— Mirá que no los van a recibir en el registro, sino en la fiesta. Podés dejarlo acá en el auto y a la noche cuando pase a buscarlos lo sacás.

Armin estuvo de acuerdo, no había pensado en ello.

—Hola— le sonrió Eren. Levi le dio un beso en la mejilla, permaneciendo un poco _demasiado_ pegado a su piel.

No eran los primeros en llegar al registro civil, pero tampoco había tanta gente para ese entonces. Estaban los padres de Isabel y de Farlan, Ángel, las madrinas, y unas personas que Levi reconoció como tíos de Eren e Isabel.

—Voy a estacionar, si quieren bajen.

Eren lo miró unos segundos con duda, hasta que Armin lo llamó después de bajar.

—Vamos a saludar a tus viejos.

Levi estacionó a dos cuadras. La calle estaba llena de autos estacionados en doble fila. Sin embargo, diez minutos después se les unió. Saludó a todos y se detuvo a observar lo impecables que estaban las madres tanto de Eren como de Farlan.

Ya para las ocho, el lugar estaba lleno. La gente empezó a entrar al registro civil hasta que casi no hubo lugar. Eren, Levi, Ángel y las amigas de Isabel, se ubicaron lo más cerca posible de la mesa en donde pronto la pareja contraería nupcias. Unos pocos minutos después, apareció Farlan en un, por lo visto muy costoso, traje gris. Se acercó a sus padrinos, en donde recibió una palmada de Levi, y allí esperó a Isabel, quien se le unió momentos más tarde.

Levi había tenido el honor de ver el vestido en fotos, aunque no terminado, y no con ella luciéndolo. Isabel era una mujer hermosa, de eso no había dudas, pero con esa prenda parecía una visión. Había puesto empeño en su maquillaje, resaltando esos preciosos ojos verdes que compartía con su hermano, y su pelo recogido a medias le daba un look entre elegante y juvenil que destacaba esa luz propia que irradiaba. Sí, Levi podía decir que estaba orgulloso de su amiga.

La ceremonia no duró mucho, pero fue agradable. Era un mero trámite, pero el amor de esos dos compensaba el papelerío que significaba casarse.

Cuando salieron del registro, ya casados y tomados de las manos, todos empezaron a tirarles arroz. Hasta Levi, cosa que era mucho decir. Los felicitaron y acordaron verse a la noche en la quinta de los padres de Farlan para festejar de una manera menos formal y con alcohol de por medio.

—Te quedó bien el traje— le dijo Levi a Eren una vez que Armin estaba afuera del auto.

—Ah… eh… a vos también.

—Fue bueno verte así, aunque probablemente a la noche te vuelvas a vestir de hippie.

Yyyyy eso era todo lo que podía durar un halago de parte del hombre. Eren meneó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior con fingido fastidio.

—Por lo menos soy versátil, no como vos.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación y acordamos en que yo era el activo, así que no sé de qué versatilidad me estás hablando.

Eren lo codeó sin verdadera violencia, riendo, y bajó del auto al ver que Armin ya había entrado al edificio.

—¿Nos vemos a la noche?

—Nos vemos a la noche. A las ocho y media estoy acá. Traten de estar listos a esa hora.

—Sí, papá.

Levi alzó sus cejas.

—No sabía que tenías un _Daddy Kink_.

—Leeeviiii.

—Sí, Levi suena mejor.

Eren rodó los ojos y, riendo todavía, se alejó. No sabía qué responder en esas situaciones. Si le seguía el juego, significaba coquetearle también, y aunque quería, si después de esa noche planeaban separarse definitivamente, jugar con Levi sería raro, sin mencionar doloroso. Una vez en la puerta del lobby lo saludó con un ademán y Levi le tocó una bocina corta antes de irse.

—Para ser una futura ex pareja tardan bastante en saludarse…

Eren se preguntó si Armin en verdad era su amigo y, sin responderle, fue a atacar la heladera.

-x-

Tenía que admitir que nada se comparaba a un traje de etiqueta, pero la camisa blanca con sus jean azul petróleo fue una afortunada elección de vestuario. Armin estaba más presentable, con una camisa rosa y un pantalón de vestir negro. Levi también, por supuesto, de camisa negra y pantalón de vestir haciéndole juego.

—Me equivoqué— comentó Levi ya habiendo bajado del auto. Armin estaba tocando timbre, separado del par.

Eren lo miró confundido.

—No parecés un hippie. Estás lindo.

Louis abrió la puerta enseguida, y fue la distracción que Eren necesitó para evitar que Levi viese su reacción ante ese cumplido. Entraron y dejaron los regalos en una mesa grande de madera que había en el living. Tenía ya unas diez bolsas, lo que significaba que más gente le había ganado de mano al trío, y eso que todavía era temprano.

—Pasen, pasen— gesticuló la mamá de Farlan—. Vayan directo al fondo.

El parque (porque eso no era un simple patio, no) estaba armoniosamente ordenado. Había tres mesas inmensas, improvisadas pero bien adornadas con sus respectivos manteles y centros de mesa, y sillas vestidas en un delicado forro blanco con un lazo en rosa pastel.

Ambas familias habían contribuido en contratar un catering de comida gourmet, cuyo equipo parecía tener por lo menos seis mozos.

—Se gastaron su buena guita, parece— comentó Eren después de sentarse y dejar el abrigo en la silla.

Levi asintió y se sentó a su lado.

Al rato se les apareció Ángel, sentándose frente al par con cara de cansado.

—¿Te pusieron a trabajar o me parece a mí?— bromeó Levi.

—Algo así— se rio—. Tendría que haber vuelto a mi casa. Si hubiera sabido que quedarme significaba tener que ayudar a adornar…

—Quedó lindo.

Se empezó a sumar gente a la charla, aunque todavía faltaba que llegase más de la mitad de los invitados, sin mencionar los novios, que estaban sacándose fotos en un parque.

Cuando la pareja llegó, todos los recibieron de pie y con aplausos. Volvieron a saludarlos, el fotógrafo filmó videos en cada mesa con todos los invitados, sacó fotos, los esposos dieron un mini discurso de agradecimiento por haber estado presente en su día especial, bailaron, y después, se sentaron a comer. Había paella como plato principal, y varios aperitivos que no cesaron en ningún momento de la noche. Música no faltó, el vals siendo lo primero en bailarse.

Farlan e Isabel fueron los que bautizaron la improvisada pista, y al rato se les sumaron sus padres, bailando con cada uno por separado. Así, de a poco, todos terminaron bailando al ritmo de esa empalagosa melodía tan cliché. En un momento, cambiando de parejas, a Levi le tocó bailar con Carla. Estaba encantadora, como siempre. Se notaba a leguas que esa mujer era la madre de Eren; no sólo por su compartida belleza, sino por ese carisma atrapante que ambos poseían.

—Fue sencilla, pero tan linda— habló soñadora refiriéndose a la celebración. Levi le seguía el paso—. Cómo me gustaría verlos a ustedes en este lugar. Pronto.

La sonrisa de Levi flaqueó. Sabía lo que se venía.

—Pero por lo visto estás alargando la propuesta, ¿mh?

—Todavía no se dio el momento— fue todo lo que Levi respondió, tratando de no sonar muy taciturno.

Eren estaba bailando con Isabel, pero cada tanto le echaba una mirada de reojo a Levi, quien, a su vez, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—No te estoy apurando— se rio palmeando despacito el cuello de Levi—, es sólo que… me emocioné tanto cuando me mostraste el anillo de compromiso. Y la verdad es que no veo la hora de que se organice otra fiesta así.

Levi adoraba a Carla. Vaya que sí. Pero en ese momento quería pedirle amablemente que se callara, ya que, a esas alturas, el anillo se lo iba a tener que meter en el orto.

—Cuando se dé— fue lo que decidió contestar, con la esperanza de que la charla terminase pronto.

Ese anillo, que por cierto le había costado un par de sueldos, lo había mandado a personalizar hacía meses. El hombre era un romántico, sólo que le costaba serlo de manera evidente.

Levi sintió nervios y alivio a la vez al sentir las manos de Eren sobre su espalda. Le sonrió a Carla y ésta le cedió espacio sin titubear.

—¿De qué hablaban?

—Estaba aprovechando y le tiré onda. Pero me dijo que no le gustan tan bajos.

Eren se rio, aunque de verdad quería saber qué tanto cuchicheaban esos dos. Pero Levi tenía otros planes.

—Me gusta tu perfume.

Eso hizo el truco, y Eren olvidó inmediatamente su plan original.

—Primero me decís que estoy lindo, ahora que te gusta mi perfume. ¿Estás bien?

—Andá a cagar, Eren.

—No, es que… no sos así.

Levi no le contestó, se limitó a abrazarlo de la cintura un poco más fuerte.

El fotógrafo se les acercó, y les pidió que sonrieran para la cámara, capturando así el espíritu festivo de la supuesta pareja. Eren fue osado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, incluso.

Bailaron un rato más, hasta que de a poco fueron quedando menos y menos personas en la pista. Se volvieron a acomodar a sus respectivos lugares para poder comer. Hasta que llegaron al postre, el cual consistía en un intenso volcán de chocolate con helado de crema americana. Después, a eso de las tres y media de la mañana, cortaron la torta.

—Me voy yendo— comentó Armin lo suficientemente audible como para que sólo Eren lo escuchara.

—¿Ya? Pero si mañana es domingo…

— _Hoy_ ya es domingo, técnicamente— lo corrigió a su amigo enseñándole la hora de su celular—. Y tengo sueño, quiero descansar.

—Bueno, viene Levi del baño y vamos.

—No me estás entendiendo.

Eren lo miró, en efecto, sin entender.

— _Me_ voy yendo, dije. Así como… yo solo.

—Pero-

—Eren: yo, vos, Levi, tu tía Mabel de 90 años y todos en esta fiesta sabemos que yo sólo sería la tercera rueda en el viaje de vuelta. Así que, dejame hacerte un favor, y dejá que me vaya en taxi— Eren lo miró sonrojado. Un poco por el vino que había estado tomando, y otro poco por lo que su amigo acababa de insinuar. También lo miró preocupado—. Tranqui, te aviso apenas llego.

Así fue cómo Armin se despidió de la familia más cercana, y se fue a esperar a por un uber.

La fiesta no duró mucho más. A las cinco ya se había vaciado bastante el lugar, quedando solamente los más íntimos. Cuando Levi se percató de esto y vio cómo Eren empezaba a bostezar, le preguntó si prefería ir yendo. A lo que Eren asintió.

Eren saludó a todos los que quedaban, uno por uno, mientras que Levi hizo la gran maniobra llamada _saludo general_ y a los segundos estaba listo para irse.

—Voy a buscar el auto, que lo estacioné a unas cuadras, esperame.

—No, vamos— insistió Eren agarrándole el brazo. Levi no podía decirle que no cuando hacía eso. Así que se fueron juntos.

La calle estaba silenciosa. Había alguna que otra luz que la iluminaba, pero dentro de todo el trayecto fue tranquilo. Una vez en el auto, Eren habló.

—Si estás muy cansado dejame en tu casa y de ahí me pido un uber. Queda más cerca que el departamento de Armin.

Levi asintió y puso en marcha su Palio. Media hora después se encontraban bajando. Había hecho rápido debido al inexistente tránsito de esa hora.

—Permiso— pidió Eren como si el lugar fuese uno ajeno. Levi suspiró—. ¿Me prestás tu celu? El mío no tiene más batería.

—¿Para qué querés el celular?

—Para llamar un taxi. O un uber, lo primero que venga.

—Tsk. Quedate. Más tarde te llevo.

—¿Seguro?— ante la falta de respuesta oral, Eren asintió— Está bien. Ah, eh… ¿te molesta si me ducho? Transpiré un montón.

—Andá. Cuando salgas me meto yo.

Eren fue a buscar un bóxer limpio y una remera y fue directo al baño. Se aseguró de quedar lo suficientemente limpio como para dormir en la inmaculada cama de Levi, y salió. Pero ni bien piso el comedor, pensó que se estaba aprovechando demasiado, por lo que se recostó en el futón, sin molestarse en armarlo para hacerlo cama.

—¿Qué hacés ahí? Andá a la cama, Eren.

Sin tener ganas de discutir, Eren le hizo caso a Levi, yendo hasta su habitación mientras Levi iba al baño. Quitó el acolchado y se tiró sobre las sábanas, sacándose la remera para disfrutar mejor el contacto. Olían a jabón. Extrañaba tanto ese aroma. El sillón de Armin no era tan malo pero… no dejaba de ser un sillón.

Diez minutos después y con una cara de cansado tremenda, Levi apareció. Estaba prácticamente desnudo, si no fuese por esa toalla enroscada a su cintura. Sin despegarle los ojos de encima Eren siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, viendo cómo sacaba un bóxer del armario y se lo ponía, sin quitarse la toalla sino hasta después de tener la prenda puesta.

El interior de la mejilla de Eren estaba empezando a doler de tanto que se estaba mordiendo.

—Buenas noches— lo saludó Levi una vez acostado. Eren se rio bajito y Levi lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

—Es de mañana.

—Mhn. Buenas mañanas.

Cerró los ojos y se acostó de lado encarando a Eren, la almohada aplastando la mitad de su cara.

De repente todo el sueño que Eren sintió, se evaporó. Mirar la cara somnolienta de Levi se había vuelto más interesante que descansar sobre las sábanas perfumadas. Lo observó por un buen rato, concentrándose en la parte visible de su cuerpo. Su hombro, redondeado, firme; su brazo; sus venas, contrastando exquisitamente con la palidez de su piel. Su mano cerrada, hecha un puño. Acercó la suya acariciando los nudillos de Levi, logrando que éste abriera el ojo que no tenía tapado por la almohada. Eren, en vez de retractarse, le devolvió la mirada.

Levi miró la unión de sus manos y retiró la suya, pero sólo para reincorporarse mejor y poder acercar a Eren a sí. En el movimiento Eren se volteó, dándole la espalda, pero sin separarse de él, permitiendo que el pecho de Levi se acoplara a su columna.

Levi resopló ante la nueva posición adaptada. Estaba cansado, pero sentir el culo de Eren sobre su verga era lo suficientemente estimulante como para poder conciliar el sueño en paz. Eren, consciente de lo que estaba provocando en el hombre, no tardó en mover sus caderas. Empezó de manera sutil, aparentando buscar la postura más cómoda para poder "dormir", pero el jadeo suave que salió de Levi hizo que decidiera dejar de buscar excusas. Por suerte, Levi estaba en su misma página.

Agarró la cintura de Eren atrayéndolo todavía más cerca, y comenzó un recorrido de besos en su nuca, que luego iba a terminar en su yugular. Los gemidos de Eren no se hicieron esperar, y para cuando Levi se dio cuenta, tenía la boca de su "ex" encarando la suya. Se dieron un beso que valió por diez. Un beso que, entre jadeos incluso, no se rompió.

Eren sintió cómo Levi se puso duro de un momento a otro, y no sólo eso, sino que sus movimientos simulando una penetración lo estaban empezando a desesperar. Necesitaba contacto más cercano ya.

No hizo falta explicarle a Levi lo que quería, pues segundos después, sin interrumpir su beso, Eren sintió cómo la mano de Levi soltaba su cintura para bajarse el bóxer a medias, dejando expuesta parte de su verga. Eren, queriendo contribuir, se bajó el suyo también. Levi le empezó a tocar el culo, sin sutilezas, agarrando la firme carne con toda su mano, pellizcándola, amasándola. Todo al compás de las simuladas penetraciones, ahora sin molestas prendas de por medio.

No tardó en llevarse dos dedos a su boca, recién ahí separándose de la contraria. Se aseguró de llenarlos de saliva, dándole un lascivo show a Eren, que lo miraba con indiscutible hambre. Bajó la mano nuevamente hasta el desnudo culo, abriéndose paso hasta llegar al ano. Le metió las puntas de sus dos dedos despacio, pero el agujero estaba tan dilatando ante semejante excitación, que fue fácil hundir hasta el comienzo de la tercera falange.

El movimiento de los dedos aumentó progresivamente, el vaivén siendo acompañado por los roncos y desesperados gemidos de Eren. Levi no aguantó mucho esa tortura y con su otra mano, aunque de manera incómoda, se terminó de quitar el bóxer por completo.

Sin sacar sus dedos de Eren se incorporó hasta dejarlo boca abajo.

Buscó torpemente en su cajón un pote de lubricante y preservativos, aunque de lo último no le quedaba.

—No tengo forros— jadeó. Eren volteó la cabeza para mirarlo sobre su hombro.

—Qué importa. Metémela así.

Sin más dudas de por medio, y con el consentimiento de Eren, prosiguió. Quitó sus dedos del ano de Eren y echó una gran cantidad de la gelatinosa sustancia trasparente sobre su verga y, después de masturbarse un poco para aclimatar el lubricante, lo empezó a penetrar.

Usualmente, cada vez que tenían sexo, lo hacían con protección, más que nada por una cuestión de higiene y para evitar más enchastres de lo normal, pero había momentos en que las ganas le ganaban a cualquier fetiche de la limpieza.

Los gemidos no tardaron en aumentar, la familiaridad y a la vez la lejana reminiscencia del sexo con Eren estaban volviendo loco de placer a Levi, quien no se quedaba atrás con los balbuceos que salían de su boca. Sin embargo decidió acallarlos acercándose a la espalda tan tentadora que tenía como primer plano, mordiendo los omóplatos y chupando cada centímetro de piel accesible hasta llegar a su cara.

Eren por su lado parecía no entender nada, si es que Levi podía guiarse por los ojos bizcos y la mancha de saliva que actualmente adornaba su almohada.

Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado erótico demasiado pronto, y sabía que si no paraba un poco, no iba a durar mucho más. Abruptamente detuvo sus penetraciones, observando enérgicamente la cara de súplica de Eren.

—Seguí— había dolor en su tono de voz. Si hubiera estado viendo eso de lejos, Levi hasta habría reído.

Se le acercó al oído para susurrarle.

—Si sigo voy a acabar. Te quiero coger un rato más.

Eren se intentó mover él, ignorando las palabras de Levi, pero las firmes manos de éste sujetando su cadera no daban cabida a una pelea por dominancia. Claro que escuchar las siguientes palabras de Eren derrotaron toda esa fuerza e integridad.

—Voy a acabar rápido. Acabá conmigo.

Eso fue todo. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para salir de Eren urgentemente si no quería acabarle en ese instante. Respiró y besó la espalda que estaba bastante sudada, escuchando con entretenimiento las quejas de Eren. Aprovechó el "descanso" para darlo vuelta, dejándolo encarado a él. Uno de los morbos de Levi era ver la cara de Eren al acabar. Hacía unos gestos ridículos, que, de alguna forma, lo calentaban sobremanera.

Lo volvió a besar mientras llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Eren para masturbarlo, sintiendo cómo quemaba su verga sobre su piel: caliente, húmeda.

Sin poder aguantar mucho más, volvió a penetrarlo, besando y tragando cada sonido que abandonaba los labios de Eren.

Con una intensidad descarada Levi retomó las arremetidas, tocando el otro cuerpo a gusto, sin dejar rastros sin sus huellas, sin dejar de besarle la boca. No estuvo mucho así, hasta que sintió a Eren estremecerse.

Fue ahí que tomó algo de distancia para ver la cara que tanto ansiaba ver, esa cara inundada en placer, esa cara que no escondía nada, que dejaba en evidencia el gozo y la desvergüenza. Amaba esa cara.

Cuando sintió el semen caliente sobre su abdomen, se dio cuenta de que a él tampoco le quedaba mucha resistencia, y se dejó caer en el cuenco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Eren, ahogando un gemido mientras los primeros espasmos de placer empezaban a sacudirlo violentamente.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que se les normalizó la respiración. Levi salió despacio de Eren, tratando de derramar la menor cantidad de semen posible. No tenía ganas de cambiar las sábanas. Tal vez más tarde.

—Ya vuelvo— dijo Eren, levantándose sin muchas ganas para ir hasta el baño.

Al rato volvió, aparentemente limpio y desnudo como antes. Se acostó de nuevo y miró a Levi, quien notó que Eren quería hablar.

—¿Podemos hablar más tarde? Ahora sí estoy muerto.

Eren asintió, entendiendo al hombre que de verdad se veía detonado.

Cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, Levi le dio la mano, dándole a entender que podía acercarse. Se abrazaron y durmieron por unas cuantas horas.

-x-

Eren fue el primero en levantarse, las ganas de ir al baño lo obligaron. Ni bien salió, fue directo hasta la cocina. Eran las dos de la tarde y si bien seguía con algo de sueño, prefirió hacer algo productivo, aunque eso fuera poner la pava eléctrica para preparar té.

De repente el calor que lo acompañaba a Levi se desvaneció, logrando despertarlo. Se le unió a Eren, que estaba terminando de servir el té.

—Buen día— lo saludó sosteniendo dos tazas humeantes.

Levi asintió y se le acercó, sacándole una de la mano y yendo a sentarse a la mesa. Eren se quedó quieto un momento. Esperaba otra reacción después de lo que había pasado entre los dos. Se esperaba, mínimo, un beso. Para cuando decidió sentarse también, algo decaído, Levi habló.

—Bueno, creo que ya no podemos estirar más esto.

El corazón se le aceleró, y sintió un repentino vacío en su estómago, que nada tenía que ver con la falta de comida. Levi lo había usado para coger y nada más. Trató de digerir ese pensamiento. Estaba destrozado, pero su orgullo siempre le terminaba ganando.

—Mh. ¿Querés que digamos que cortamos ahora, o que habíamos cortado desde antes?

Levi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y Eren expectante le preguntó si le pasaba algo. Se terminó de tomar el resto de té y apoyó la taza en la mesa sin mucho decoro.

—¿Sabés, Eren? Cuando pretendés cortar toda relación con alguien, no te lo cogés horas antes.

Eren estaba confundido, pero Levi no le dio tiempo a réplica, siguió hablándole, cada vez más cabreado.

—Si lo único que querías era un último garche podías habérmelo dicho.

Eren abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Levi! Pará, te estás equivocando. Yo no tuve sexo con vos con la idea de no verte nunca más.

—¿Ah, no? Me acabás de preguntar cuándo quería que diga que cortamos. Eso en mi mundo es cortar.

—No, no. Dije eso porque pensé que vos sí— Levi enarcó una ceja—. Vos me sacaste el té de las manos y te fuiste a sentar, ni siquiera me diste un be-. Ni siquiera me saludaste.

Levi se lo quedó mirando como buscando señas de que estaba mintiendo, pero ver cómo poco a poco los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas era evidencia de que estaba siendo honesto, lo que lo volvía un idiota a Eren.

Suspiró.

—No te besé porque tengo mal aliento. Todavía no me lavé los dientes...

Eren dejó de sollozar inmediatamente, y con una sonrisa algo avergonzada se restregó los ojos.

—Entonces… ¿qué querés hacer?

Levi puso la mirada en blanco.

—Creo que sabés qué quiero. No me acuesto con la gente porque sí.

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo traer el resto de mis cosas?— preguntó algo apurado.

Levi asintió.

Eren se levantó para ir a abrazarlo, pero dos fuertes manos lo frenaron.

—Pero— Eren lo miró atento. Por supuesto que iba a haber peros—. Tenés que dejar de tener esas actitudes de mierda, Eren. Entendé de una vez que yo ni estoy con otros tipos ni quiero estar con otros tipos. Yo sé que el que Jean te haya metido los cuernos te dejó con miedos, pero también creo nunca haber hecho algo que te hiciera dudar de mi fidelidad.

Eren se secó unas lágrimas que en algún momento empezaron a caer sin que se diera cuenta, y le dio la razón.

—Voy a dejar de lado mis inseguridades. Pero… vos deberías ser un poco menos frío. Tu forma de ser tan seca me da a pensar que no te importo tanto…

Levi gruñó por lo bajo, amargado ante esa declaración. Sabía que no era la persona más demostrativa del planeta, ¿pero enterarse de que Eren no era feliz por pensar esas cosas?

—Si bien me cuesta ser demostrativo… voy a tratar de cambiar eso para hacerte ver que sí me importás.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que parecieron horas. El ambiente se volvió tenso.

—Entonces… ¿seguís siendo mi novio?

Levi rodó los ojos, como si la respuesta fuese algo obvia. Por eso no le contestó, sino que se paró, alejándose de él.

—¿A-a dónde vas?

—Al baño. A lavarme los dientes así puedo besarte como corresponde.

El anillo, después de todo, no se lo iba a tener que meter en el orto.


End file.
